The Rat That Drinks Coffee
by thewarriorinside
Summary: Craig and Tweek meets a strange creature that seems to have a liking for Tweek's favorite drink. Rated T because it's South Park and there's a little amount of cursing in it.


_CRASH!_

I sighed, this was the third time in the past hour. I need to do something quick... or maybe get him some plastic mugs... Bah! He needs to calm down that's what he needs. I shook my head at his screeching. I bent down to my guinea pig and told him, "I'll be back."

I rushed down my stairs to see Tweek freaked out and up on a chair in the kitchen. I looked at what his bugged out eyes were staring at to find this huge rat. "WHOA! Holy shit. How that get in here?" I wondered out loud starring at the grey rodent.

It stuck it's teeth out and it eyes glowed red, I was just about to do the same thing as Tweek and jump up on the highest thing next to me, but I remember that Tweek would get even more freaked out and start screaming diseases that that digusting thing caused. So I just made a face at the thing as it looked at me menacingly... scary piece of shit... I swallowed the lump in my throat, and tried to figure out how the hell was I going to get that thing out of the house...

The rat started to sniff the ground, it quickly sprint across the floor over to Tweek. Tweek was so terrified that he was frozen... which is the first. The rat was near the broken mug on the floor. It sniffed a few times before licking the coffee of the floor. I practically burst into laughter right there and then. Tweek glared but I was laughing too hard to care. When I could catch my breath, I looked at the rat now staring at Tweek with begging eyes of delight.

"Looks like the rat has taken a liking to you." I said still trying to keep my laughter under control. He glared at me with a small pout, before screaming at the rat sniffing his toes.

He jumped of there chair backwards, hitting the ground hard. I walked over in worry, "Tweek? You okay? Hello~... Earth to Tweek?"

He mumbled and groaned before lifting himself up on his elbow, rubbing the back of his head. He shook his head and looked up to see the rat at his feet. I chuckled at how loyal the rat was acting. I turned to him and told him, "You should keep him."

He looked at me bewildered, like I was a crazy person, "KEEP HIM! No way! It's a RAT! Filthy things! I don't want to catch a disease and-"

I cut him off, "And die. I know, I know, but look at him..." I pointed to the rat just watching Tweek with sad hopeful eyes, "Can you honestly tell me you can deny that face?"

"Yes." Tweek said without a second thought.

I smirked, he wasn't going to have a choice in this. He was GOING to keep it. "I think your lying."

"Am not. I will not take care of that filthy rat!"

"How do you know he's filthy? He looks clean to me... a little bit too clean in fact." I responded as I looked at the gray rat, it didn't have a lick of dirt on him. It wasn't scratching, it was just staring at Tweek with begging eyes.

"Just look at it."

"No." Stubborn ass... I'm losing my patients...

"I wasn't asking. Look at it!" I commanded this time.

He scrunched his nose up at the command as I continued to point at the gray rodent. He twitched, then sighed still pouting like a child.. stubborn like one too... He finally looked at the rat that was still sitting at his feet. Tweek's eyes soften with dislike and guilt. I inwardly grinned at this, he fell in the trap. Tweek groaned before exasperatedly admitting his defeat, "Fine."

The rat, scurried up onto his lap, wagging it's tail like a dog. I grinned widely at my victory. "What'cha going to name it?" I asked curiously.

Tweek shrugged still unsure about the rat cuddling up to him. "I don't know."

I looked at the rat trying to help him come up with a name for it. The rat did have one marking distinguishing it from other rats. It was one brown spot on its tail, looking like a mole, which I found interesting... personally.. but that didn't help me come up a name for it. Then I remember that it licked the coffee off the floor. "Hey Tweek, what was the name of the coffee it licked off the floor?"

Tweek looked at me curiously and answered, "It was just a cup of black coffee... why?"

Tweek twitched as I noticed that he was instinctively petting the rat that now was napping on his lap. I grinned; he raised his eyebrow at me before realizing what he was doing. Tweek quickly removed his hand as his face turned pale. I snickered. Then a name popped up in my head, "Why don't you call him Cappuccino?"

He made a face, clearly showing that he was still unsure about keeping the rat that ended up from being scary piece of shit to a cute sleeping rodent. Though cute is a word I dislike. The gray rat opened it's red eyes and looked up sweetly at Tweek, I doubt Tweek could resist that... Hell, I couldn't. Tweek pouted again but ended up sighing in defeat, "S-sounds good to me... I g-guess..."

Cappuccino took no time to quickly crawl up on him and rub up against his face. "AHH!" Tweek screamed and jumped two feet up in the air and onto his feet. I looked over to the rodent who looked at me in confusion, "Don't worry. It took awhile before he stopped screaming when I touch him."

* * *

**Yeah... Don't really judge much... i wasn't really trying. Just needed to get my overactive imagination in control.**


End file.
